


Water

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [20]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: This is for a friend, for her birthday, she doesn't know it yet, not until I post this on tumblr. This is the third present I gave her, after drawing her favorite character, and drawing her something else. She loves Rinkah and Kaze together, I don't blame her, their supports are cute, especially their S support. I found a prompt saying 'imagine your otp in a water gun fight,' and this what it ended up as.





	

Midori ran up to Kaze with a water gun in her hands, giggling, trying to get him to play with her, or have him have fun with her mother. He was worried, so he took the water gun from her and see if it had water in it. Rinkah walked into the house, making her way over to Midori, giving her a hug, but before she gave one to Kaze, he squirted her with water. Midori started to giggle even more, while Kaze started to giggle himself. 

"This," she started, wiping the water off of her face, "is not funny." 

"Ohoh, but it is," Kaze said. 

"I can understand why Midori is laughing, she's five, but you, you have a lot in store." 

"And what is that?" 

"Come here," she said, pretending to give him a hug. She grabbed the water gun out of his hands and squirted water at him, but much lower than the face. Rinkah started to laugh herself. 

Kaze looked at his pants and sighed. He let go of her and walked back to Midori's room. 

"Oh, come on, that was funny," she imitated. 

He went into the chest of his daughter's toys. He digged through it, finding another water gun, he then walked into the bathroom, and filled it with water. Kaze then walked back into the living room, and squirted some water at Rinkah. 

"Ahah, this is how you want to play this? Just know that you were the one that started it," she said drenching him in water. 

Rinkah then went outside, hoping that she could fill the water gun quickly enough, through the garden hose. Kaze rushed after her and started a water gun fight. They went back and forth, hitting each other with water, and filling the squirt guns with water. Midori came outside, to play with them, and hit at them, with her little mini squirt gun. The two stopped, looked at her, giggled in happiness, and started to spurt her with water. They ran around the yard, spraying each other the tasteless liquid. After a while it started to rain, Midori giggled and ran up to her parents, to show how much the rain drenched. Rinkah picked her up as Kaze pulled them closer to him. He then looked at his wife and gave her a light peck on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend, for her birthday, she doesn't know it yet, not until I post this on tumblr. This is the third present I gave her, after drawing her favorite character, and drawing her something else. She loves Rinkah and Kaze together, I don't blame her, their supports are cute, especially their S support. I found a prompt saying 'imagine your otp in a water gun fight,' and this what it ended up as.


End file.
